Knothole Island (Location)
Knothole Island is an island that lies to the south of Albion, at the end of the eastern mountain range. It is the setting for the Fable II DLC Knothole Island. The whole island is a dynamic environment, changing based on the actions of the Hero; different weather conditions cause a dramatically different landscape. History Knothole Island was settled by the people from Knothole Glade in Witchwood to get away from the harsh environment of their homeland. The island is named after their village. Areas Knothole Docks This is the only fast-travel location on the island, and is therefore where every visit starts. Gordon can be found here, and he will take you back to Bowerstone in his submarine for 25 gold. (This will take 6 in-game hours.) The Village The only settlement on the island, the village contains two houses, three shops and a stall. (See Economy.) In addition to these, the village contains the Chieftain's Office and the entrance to the Weather Chamber. A small cemetery can be found at the western end of the village - this contains Cheet-ur's crypt. The River Leading out of the village to the east is the river. This contains numerous dive spots during the monsoon, and a few dig spots in the summer, when the river has dried up. The Sun Shrine can be found in the river, and is only accessible in summer when the water level is below the entrance. Along the northern bank of the river lies a wooded area containing chests and dig spots, which is inaccessible in summer. The chests are frozen in ice in winter. The Waterfall At the head of the river, a hill leads up to the waterfall. Enemies spawn on this path, and vary depending on the weather. In between the waterfalls lies the Storm Shrine, which is only accessible during the monsoon when the pond is full. Dig spots line the path up to the waterfall, and a dive spot can be found in the pond. The Mountain Heading north out of the village begins the ascent up the mountain path. At the summit of the mountain lies the Ice Shrine, which is only accessible in winter when the ice bridges are intact. The Gorge When the ice bridges melt, the gorge becomes accessible by jumping off the cliff just north of the village. This contains dive spots during the monsoon, and dig spots in summer. At the foot of the gorge, the path continues into a forested area with numerous dig spots. Enemies spawn near the rocks on this path, and vary according to the weather. This path ends behind the cemetery in the village. Weather Shrines The Ice Shrine Located at the top of the mountain, the Ice Shrine contains numerous puzzles the Hero must overcome in order to reach the Sun Totem. Most culminate in melting blocks of ice that prevented the progress of the Hero through the shrine. Once the hero makes it through, they must jump down onto a island surrouned by lava and fire. The exit to the Ice Shrine is just west of the waterfall. The Sun Shrine Located in the river, the Sun Shrine contains puzzles that reveal the way to the Storm Totem. These puzzles are mainly flit switch sequences. The exit from the Sun Shrine is southeast of the village in an otherwise-inaccessible area of woodland. The Storm Shrine Located between the waterfalls, the Storm Shrine contains more challenging puzzles and battles (compared with the other shrines) that the Hero must pass to reach the Ice Totem. These consist of flit switch sequences and fights with shadows and hollow men, culminating in a battle with a Swamp Troll. The exit to the Storm Shrine is northeast of the head of the river and southeast of the waterfall. Climate Winter This is the state Knothole Island is in when the Hero first arrives. The village lake, river and waterfall have frozen over, and all chests are frozen shut. As such, the only treasure to be found is contained in dig spots. The island is also subject to a constant blizzard. Summer After the Sun Totem is activated, all the ice melts immediately, and most other water evaporates as well. Chests can now be opened, and new dig spots can be found in the dried up river bed and village lake. The gorge is also accessible, as is a small path near the Sun Shrine that leads to a chest. Monsoon The activation of the Storm Totem causes an endless downpour. This fills up the village lake, the river, and the gorge, which now contain dive spots, and causes the waterfall to flow again. Weather Chamber After completing all the Knothole Island Weather Quests, the Hero gains access to the Weather Chamber, the entrance to which is located on the island in the middle of the village lake. This will allow the Hero to change the weather at will to whichever of the seasons they desire. The Ice Totem will bring about Winter, the Sun Totem will cause Summer, and the Storm Totem will start the Monsoon. Different seasons will allow access to their respective shrines, and will also enable the collection of any treasures missed the first time around. Glitch: Whenever the Sun Totem is activated, the dig spots in the river and lake refill themselves. The Storm Totem does the same with the dive spots. Economy Knothole Island Village contains three shops and one stall. All are open 24 hours a day. *'The Box of Secrets' (See Box of Secrets): This shop contains mystery items that must be traded for mainland items. The stock in the shop grows every time a weather quest is completed. *'Greta's Funny Tasting Liquid Emporium' (See Greta's Cosmetics): This shop opens after Big Freeze and contains the new potions and dyes that can be found on the island. *'Muriel's House of Magical Stones' (See Knothole Stonecutter): This shop opens after Huge Heat and contains the new augments and weapons of the island. *'Knothole Miscellany Stall' (See here): This stall sells a few general goods, furniture and a few items of clothing. Law A Sheriff and a Guard can be found in the village. They patrol the boardwalks, the cemetery and the base of the mountain path. The Chieftain is the local ruler. Real Estate See Knothole Island Property. Category:Fable II Locations Category:Knothole Island DLC Category:Fable II Towns